


Destiel and Sabriel Crackfic

by NumNines_DenGavin_3750



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNines_DenGavin_3750/pseuds/NumNines_DenGavin_3750
Summary: This is crack. Since I can't write a decent story ima just do some crack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this is for fun there is no need to take this seriously. So just read fo your entertainment because that's what we do.

Crackfic dont start till other day right now ow I tired af. I'll update soon. 

Dean: Need drink for me to have control of life

Cas: Need to learn how to human

Sam: Needs to get his shit together


	2. Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo

Dean meets Cas at coffee shop because Dean was turned away by his brother Samuel. 

How?

Dean orders coffee and spills it when he bumps into a unknown person.

He apologizes and looks into this strangers eyes. 

"I sorry"

"It ok this stuff happens"

"Oh my God you is my soulmate"

"Yes"

"What your name?"

"Castiel"

"Yours?"

"Dean"

"How much time do I have left?"

Castiel LoOks at Dean's wrist It SayS...

"Well Cas how long?"

"10..."

"10 what? Ten years, ten months, ten days???"

"...9"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote. Also if you have any suggestions for other fanfics related to Destiel please link them down in the comments. Thank you bye bye


End file.
